Amanecer sin tí
by MisaoxMori
Summary: cap n2 [Songfic] Horo por fin entiende que no puede pasar toda su vida lamentando la muerte de Ren, y sabe que Hao está disponible para ayudarlo… ¿Pero es capaz Horo de aceptar AL FIN la muerte de Ren? Cápitulo final. HaoXHoro [POV’S HORO]
1. Chapter 1

**Amanecer sin Ti**

**AutorA: Digital Riku**

**Summary: SongFic "Hoy" se cumplen dos años ya de la extraña muerte de Ren, y Horo todavía sufre tremendamente por la perdida. Hao hará todo lo posible para que Horo pueda estar mejor. HaoXHoro POV'S HORO**

**Advertencia(o tómenlo como quieran xD)Algo de AU D. También, en este fic las edades serian algo así: YOH 17 años, HAO 18 años, HORO2 17 años, TAMAO 15 años, PILIKA 15 años, y un largo etc. xD Es triste y melancólica, con una canción mas vieja que la tuza, como casi todas mis historias D! Pobe Joro:S Hay algunas partes en que los personajes se olvidan un poco de nuestro querido (Y que en PAZ descanse) Ren, pero es obviamente por la situación y el momento. Sin poder decir nada más (o si no se me va toda la historia en esta "pequeña" advertencia)…Espero que les agrade.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**_Hoy, se cumplen 2 años ya, sin ti,  
sin escuchar tu voz, sin tener tu cuerpo  
aquí conmigo_**

No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. A mi me parece que hubiera sido ayer. Estoy sentado, frente a tu cama, mis ojos están rojos de tanto llorar. Siento como otra lagrima baja por mis mejillas. No puedo creer que me hayas dejado solo. Me dijiste tantas cosas… Que cumpliríamos un sueño junto… Y es así como lo dejaste a la mitad. Te felicito Ren, una vez mas has hecho un trabajo estupendo. Mis dedos marcan un camino hacia tu cama, sin embargo no tocan el plumón ni nada. Hace dos años exactos que mis dedos no tocan nada más que pan y agua. Pues eso es lo único que he comido durante este tiempo, es de lo único que me he alimentado. La verdad es que no me importa mucho. La puerta se abre, pero no pongo el menor interés en saber quien es. La inconfundible voz de Yoh se hace presente en la pieza. "Vamos Horo… Tenemos que ir…" "Bajo de inmediato" es lo único que puedo responder. ¿Qué más podría decir, si ni siquiera puedo pensar? Me pongo un chaleco encima y las zapatillas. No me peino, no me lavo, ni siquiera miro por donde camino, razón por lo cual caigo por las escaleras. Mi mente esta en otro lado… En otro mundo… En ti, Ren… ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? Anna me mira con una mirada que no me gusta en lo mas mínimo, una cara de preocupación, y viniendo de Anna, quiere decir que todos están temiendo por mí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estás bien Horo-Horo?

-Estoy estupendo, no te preocupes

-No lo digo por preocupación… Tú no me importas. Pero si no quieres ir, no tienes porque. – Luego de decir eso, mira hacia cualquier lado, menos a mí. Sus palabras me acuerdan a ti… Me están dando la posibilidad de no ir… De quedarme en la pensión, junto a tu cama y junto a todo lo que alguna vez te permaneció, Ren… Pero, sin embargo, de mis labios sale algo nada que ver…

-Por supuesto que quiero ir. No me quedare pajeando en la pensión ¬¬.

Me hubiera quedado en la pensión, pero tengo que ir a verte, donde verdaderamente estas… En el cementerio. Me pregunto si me extrañaras. Es algo extraña la pregunta, pues es obvio… Tú estás muerto, es imposible que extrañe a alguien. Debe estar feliz. Ren… Siento que alguien toma mi mano. Pilika… Es cierto. A ella le duele tanto como a mí. A ella también le gustabas. Aun recuerdo cuando le rompimos el corazón cuando tuvimos que decirle. Ella salio corriendo, y yo quise seguirla, pero tu me paraste… Me dijiste que lo mejor era que estuviera sola… Y te hice caso, obviamente, como siempre. Ren… Me haces tanta falta… Ya llegamos al cementerio, un "curita" empieza a hacer la típica ceremonia. Muy poca gente ha venido, por ahí distingo a En Tao, a la suegra, a Jun Tao, a Lee Bruce long, y a mi lado están Yoh y Anna. Detrás están Tamao, Lyzerg, Pilika, Chocolove, Fausto y Ryu. Mi mirada se detiene en Ryu… Y me acuerdo de un poco después de conocernos, cuando las 5 Lilys destruyeron tu jet personal… Estabas furioso. Sonrío vagamente al recordar eso… Luego te recuerdo cuando peleabas conmigo… No puedo creer lo cerca que estuvimos tantas veces y no lo aprovechamos… Que tontos fuimos… Un llanto me saca de mis pensamientos de la nada. Pilika rompió en llanto, y aprovecho esos momentos para irme corriendo. Me duele tanto… Ren… ¿Cómo puedo seguir sin ti? Sin darme cuenta, nuevamente lagrimas se hacen presente en mis ojos, y se resbalan rápidamente por mis mejillas, mientras inconscientemente emito un débil sonido. Mi cuerpo resbala y me pongo en cuclillas. Cierro los ojos fuertemente y recuerdo la sensación que tenia cuando tomabas mi mano… Primero era un escalofríos, y después un tibio calor que agradaba a cualquier persona que lo sentía… Cierro más fuerte mis ojos, y siento como algo en mi pecho comienza a tirar fuertemente, es un agudo dolor. Apenas logro apoyar mi mano en un árbol que esta al lado, y nuevamente cierro mis ojos, y con la otra mano me sujeto donde supuestamente esta mi corazón. Abro la boca y sin siquiera pensarlo, grito. Grito tu nombre Ren… No lo soporto… "¡¡REN!"

_  
**Y no se que como seguir así, sin ti**_

Las lágrimas paran de pasear por mis mejillas. Respiro fuertemente pensando en que así se me va quitar el dolor. Siento un calor en la espalda. Unos brazos me rodean por la espalda, al tiempo en que siento como una cabeza se apoya ahí. Con la (ya muerta) esperanza de encontrarte, me doy vuelta, pero para mi sorpresa (y tristeza) es Hao…

-Ya tranquilízate…-Sus palabras suenan muy consoladoras, pero eso no cambia en absolutamente nada mi estado.

-Y como quieres que me calme… Estoy en el funeral de… Ren… Y… - Nuevamente las lágrimas amenazan con salir. Hao gruñe por lo bajo, pero la verdad es que no me interesa mucho lo que esta haciendo el mayor de los Asakura.

-Ven… - El me toma de la mano y me trata de llevar a pasear, pero yo me resisto, pues encontré un buen consuelo… El árbol en el que estoy afirmado. El, simplemente sonríe. – Vamos… No seas tonto, acompáñame. Te va a hacer mejor que estar aquí "celebrando" la muerte del chino… - Cierro los ojos…"Chino"… Así era mi manera de llamarle cuando me enojaba o molestaba. Esbozo una tímida sonrisa, al tiempo en que miro de reojo a Hao, quien me mira atentamente.

-Esta bien… - Levanto la mirada, para encontrarme con la (muy) sorprendida suya. Al instante, cambia bruscamente a una picara sonrisa (típica de el) y con un jalón, logra hacerme caminar. - ¿A dónde vamos?

Me queda mirando como un tarado total, mientras sigue caminando. Yo solo lo sigo, suponiendo que me llevara a la pensión a jugar o a conocer mujeres (lo cual no me interesa en lo mas mínimo), pero bueno… Hao tiene ese algo que cuando te pide una cosa, no se lo puedes negar por muy triste o enojado que estés. Al pensar en eso, a mi mente viene el recuerdo de Ren cuando me pedía algún favor. Por mucho que lo "odiara", no podía darle un "no" como respuesta. Al salir de mis pensamientos, me doy cuenta que estamos en una playa con una magnifica vista… Pero eso es lo de menos. Pues esa vista me acuerda a ti. Ren, ya no se que hacer… ¡¡Necesito que vuelvas! ¡¡TE NECESITO! Siento como dos lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas, y al parecer una le cayó en la mano al hermano de Yoh, pues este inmediatamente se da vuelta y me mira con cara de preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…

-No se te nota – Noto un tono molesto en su voz. Ren…

-Pues si lo estoy… - Me siento en la arena. Esta calentita…Me recuerda a tus manos cuando jugábamos en las noches. Y de pronto tus manos están cubiertas de sangre, con un cuchillo en la izquierda completamente sangrado. Aun me pregunto si… Tu muerte habrá sido un suicidio o un asesinato.

-Horo… Estas temblando. ¿Tienes frío?- Hao se sienta a mi lado. Parece muy preocupado. ¿Desde cuando le interesaré tanto?

-…Si…- Yo mismo me sorprendo con la respuesta ¿Tengo frío? Siento como el pone la chaqueta que antes tenia puesta en mis hombros. Un frío interno se apaga… ¿Frío interno? Ni yo entiendo lo que pienso. - … Aun no es suficiente… Me puedes…. ¿Me puedes abrazar? – Me sonrojo fuertemente, y al parecer el también, porque agacha rápidamente la mirada. ¿Por qué le pedí eso? Siento como pasa un brazo por mi hombro y con este me atrae hacia su cuerpo. Yo simplemente apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho. Ren así me hacia en las noches, cuando veíamos juntos las estrellas. Ren…

_  
**Sin tu voz, sin tu calor no comprendo  
que no estés viva  
me dejaste solo aquí, no es tu culpa ya lo se.  
**_

Pasan cuanto… ¿tres, cuatro minutos? O quizás mas. Hao aun no me suelta, no se lo que esta pasando ni en lo que pensé cuando le pedí que me abrazara. Debo estar muy mal. De la nada, Hao se para y me mira. Me da su mano y me ayuda a levantar. Caminamos juntos, tranquilamente y sin ni una palabra, hasta que siento un escalofrío seguido por un calor en mi mano. Miro rápidamente y es el hermano de Yoh quien me la tomo. Me sonrojo y miro hacia abajo… "¿Qué haces?" le gruño. El solo me mira y me contesta con una sonrisa… De la nada, se detiene, y yo, sin darme cuenta, sigo caminando hasta que siento un jalón de mi mano tomada. Con el "fuerte impacto", caemos en la suave arena, yo encima de el, por supuesto. Al darme cuenta de esto, siento como mi rostro se cubre de un color rosado fuerte, mientras que el me queda mirando con cara de bobo. Quiero levantarme, pero unos brazos rodean mi cintura, dejándome inmóvil. "¡Suéltame Hao!" Y como respuesta, recibo un "Mm. no… Creo que ya he esperado suficiente. Te soltare solo si me das un beso". Creo que he perdido el aliento. ¿Darle un beso para que me suelte? Hao debe de tener fiebre. Lo miro con cara de enfado, pero esa rabia acumulada se va al pasado cuando me doy cuenta que Hao es muy parecido a Ren… Tienen el mismo brillo en los ojos. Los dos son de alguna manera, parecidos. ¿Ren? Cierro fuertemente los ojos para despejar mi mente. ¡Estoy empezando a ver a Ren a través de Hao! La verdad es que Yoh tiene razón… Debo ir a ver un psicólogo. Miro nuevamente a Hao. Ahí esta, mirándome atentamente, con una mirada idéntica a la del Tao cuando me miraba o esperaba algo de mi parte. "Esta bien…Pero solo uno" mi rostro baja lentamente hacia el de el, nuestros labios se están rozando… Nuestros labios se están tocando, y me doy cuenta de que tienen la misma textura que los de Ren… Definitivamente, me estoy volviendo loco, y cuando vuelvo en mi para seguir con el juego de Hao, me doy recién cuenta de que el ya se separo de mi, ya me soltó, me dejó libre.

Estas bien… ¿no? – Con un tono de preocupación, me mira sin pestañear. Yo me sonrojo. ¿Cómo decirle que lo estaba confundiendo con mi amado Ren?

Si

No te creo… Es por Ren… ¿no? – Mis ojos se abren tremendamente. Empiezo nuevamente a temblar, mientras siento unas pequeñas lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas.

N-no…. – Sin poder contenerme mas, rompo en llanto. ¿Cómo seguir bien si Ren ya no esta conmigo? Me hace falta su todo…Su voz, su cuerpo, sus besos… Pero sobre todo, el… ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué Ren? ¿Acaso no eras feliz conmigo?... Ren…

Horo-Horo… Si no te habías dado cuenta… - Se para, y comienza a irse… Pero puedo escuchar sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por completo – Me gustas mucho… Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

_  
**Pero es que amanecer sin ti  
no lo quiero para mi**_

Aun no creo lo que Hao me dijo. ¿Esta enamorándose de mí? ¿Qué le encontrara a una persona tan deprimente y triste como yo? Hace ya mas de una hora que llegue a la pensión, estoy en mi pieza, mirando por la ventana. Aun no llega… Miro hacia la cama de Ren, y encuentro una foto de el. Mi cuerpo se arrastra hacia ella, y mis manos la toma temblando. La yema de mis dedos hacen el recorrido de tu cara, de tu cuerpo. Y nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora. Atrás de su foto (donde por cierto, sale muy bello) hay otra. Rápidamente las cambio… Y creo que casi me voy de traste al suelo por la sorpresa. Es una foto mía… Una foto de mi yo anterior… Una del Horo-Horo Usui alegre, divertido, bromista, simpático, feliz de la vida, y gruñón… Me miro… Mira como me dejaste Ren… Me hiciste cambiar desde tu muerte. Siento como las lágrimas tratan de salir, pero esta vez las contengo. La puerta de la pensión se abre, casi en un ruido sordo, y a mi CASI no me interesó… Rápidamente bajo las escaleras para ver quien es… Hao. Viene acompañado de Tamao, quien esta con unas bolsas, por lo que supongo que fueron juntos al supermercado. Al verme, Hao solo sonríe y me saluda. La peli-rosada se sonroja (lo cual no me sorprende) y me saluda tímidamente. Luego, los dos se van a la cocina. De mi boca sale un gruñido. ¡Antes prácticamente me violó y ahora ni caso me hace! Los sigo hacia la cocina. Cuando me ven entrar, me quedan mirando raramente. Rápidamente mi cabeza empieza a pensar en una excusa, y se me ocurre una "¿Qué? Vengo a buscar un vaso de jugo". Tamamura me mira feliz y murmura algo parecido a "¡que bueno que se esta alimentando mejor!". Subo a mi pieza y me siento en la ex-cama del chino, y me tomo el jugo. Hace mucho tiempo que no tomaba… Tiene buen sabor. Sin querer, boto un poco en las desordenadas sabanas de su cama. Me paro rápidamente y la quedo mirando. "Jaja! ¡Ren se meó!" al pensar eso, mi risa invade el lugar. Busco en los muebles una toalla o algo con que limpiar la cama, y sin querer, tropiezo y caigo encima. A mi mente viene inmediatamente los momentos cuando, después de alguna borrachera o algo por el estilo, el chino me tiraba encima de su cama gruñendo, y yo sin la menor intención de dejarme llevar, le comenzaba a golpear y el me gruñía mientras besaba calurosamente mi cuello… Al recordar esto comienzo a reír y, de un momento a otros, largas lágrimas y roncos sonidos salen de mí ser… ¡¡TE EXTRAÑO DEMASIADO REN!

_  
**No lo acepto, es un castigo**_

Estoy acostado en la cama de Ren, con los ojos llorosos, y con un punzante dolor en el pecho… No se que hacer… Creo que el dolor me esta volviendo loco… Escucho como la puerta de la pensión se abre lentamente, y yo, me paro de inmediato y bajo las escaleras… En mi aun no muere la esperanza de que Ren llegue por esa puerta, sudando, llorando, alegre, ¡Como sea! Excusándose por haberse ido por tanto tiempo, sin siquiera dejar una nota o avisar. Pero son solo Yoh y Anna, quienes al mirarme bajan la mirada, como diciendo "lo lamento". Suelto un suspiro como resignación, miro a Yoh, quien al verme abre la boca, después la cierra y nuevamente la abre, y cuando creo verlo cerrarla de nuevo, queda con la boca abierta pensando en algo. Luego me mira nuevamente y suelta esa ridícula risita que solo el tiene. Anna comienza a gritar para variar y le dice a Yoh que vaya a preparar la once… ¿la once? ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya? Mis ojos lentamente miran hacia la cocina, con la esperanza de ver a Hao salir de ella por primera vez desde que estoy arriba. Pero pasa el tiempo y Hao no sale de ahí. De la nada, mis esperanzas desaparecen, y siento como nuevamente mis ojos se preparan para derramar una cascada de desesperación. Empiezo a subir de nuevo las escaleras, y al llegar a mi pieza, casi me caigo de traste. Hao estaba ahí sentado, esperándome, supongo… Entro a la pieza y hago como que mis ojos no lo han visto. El se para rápidamente, y me mira. "Por fin subiste" ¿Hace cuanto que estará acá? "Pues yo te vi hace algunos minutos de lo mas feliz en la cocina con Tamao" Ríe nerviosamente y me mira… "Hace poco que subí. Veo que estuviste escribiendo poemas o cosas por el estilo, sobre tu romance con Ren" Siento un balde de agua por la espalda. ¿¿ESTUVO LEYENDO MIS COSAS? Ahora si que no perdonare a Hao Asakura.

¿Leíste mis cosas? – Mi tono suena relajado, pero internamente soy un volcán que esta apunto de entrar en erupción.

Mmmm… Si. Escribes bonito, ¿sabes? Me gustaría que escribieras todo eso para… - Se detiene. ¿Para qué? Parece que abre la boca para agregar algo más. – para mí… - ¡¡nuevamente sonríe! La familia Asakura esta traumada con las sonrisas parece…

¿Para ti? – No se si fue una pregunta muy tonta, o muy obvia… Ahora recuerdo que me dijo que "parece" que se esta enamorando de mi. Si poh, y yo soy Estebita la Vaquita. Sonrío internamente. Mi mente esta en cuando Ren me enseño esa frase.

♥≥ Flash back ≥♥ (en tercera persona los flash-back)

Estaban Ren y Horo-Horo jugando en el patio de la pensión con el agua de una manguera que salía a chorro. Ren levantaba sus manos para agarrar el agua, pero lo único que conseguía agarrar(o lo único que verdaderamente quería agarrar) era el trasero de Horo, quien simplemente se sonrojaba al sentir el apretón y lo miraba en son de reproche. De pronto, Horo, al por fin llenar la botella que tenia con agua de la manguera, comenzó a correr, y con la manguera tropezó, y para que este no cayera, Ren lo tomo por la cintura y lo agarro de un brazo, quedando a la vez muy inclinado, con sus rostros muy cerca, y quedando en una situación… muy comprometedora. Al instante de ver sus caras tan cerca, Horo-Horo se sonrojo al máximo, mientras que Ren solo le observaba. El peli-azul cerró los ojos al ver como el chino se le acercaba lentamente, pero los abrió al segundo cuando no sentía nada de nuevo. Ahí vio que Ren solo le sonreía con una sonrisa muy picara para su gusto.

¿Qué…? – El Usui pestañó. No había entendido casi nada de lo recién ocurrido. – Yo pensé que tu… - Se sonrojó mas de lo que ya estaba (si es que es posible, claro) al recordar en lo que había pensado en el momento.

¿Qué te besaría o algo así? Como te gustaría. – Ren sonrió nuevamente, esta vez más notoriamente. – No lo haría ni que estuviera muerto… - y luego, murmuro algo parecido a – siii… _Y yo soy Estebita la Vaquita_.

¿¿Qué? ¿Estebita la Vaquita? AJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Una carcajada inundó el lugar. Ren lo soltó para dejarlo caer, pero a Horo poco le importó, cayó al suelo, un fuerte sonido se hizo presente, pero fue era aun mas fuerte la carcajada de este.

♥≥ Fin Flash back ≥♥

Una sonrisa triste se hizo presente en mi rostro. Esos momentos tan felices que he vivido con el chino no se volverán a repetir nunca mas, aunque lo pida a un mago, un brujo, incluso a un genio. Hao posa una mano en mi hombro, yo lo miro con desgano, y el me sonríe. Le sonrío de vuelta, y mis ojos se posan en la cama de Ren. Hao también mira hacia ella, y siento como sus brazos pasan por detrás de mi espalda y me empuja hacia la cama, hasta quedar acostado el encima mío.

¿Qué estas haciendo Hao? ¡Suéltame! – Mi voz suena muy desesperado, asustado, de todo… Y es que teniendo al mayor de los Asakura encima… No me hace ni una gracia luego de escuchar tantas historias sobre el.

¿Qué pasa Horo? ¡Solo estoy jugando! – Esas últimas palabras me desesperan más que antes. Jugando… ¡¡No me gusta el sentido de esa palabra!

Por lo mismo te lo estoy pidiendo, sonso. Ya poh, sale hoy día, no mañana… ¡¡¡HAO! ¡¡¡SALE! ¡¡¡PERO….!

Mis palabras quedan ahí, pues mi boca no puede pronunciar palabras si tiene otra boca encima. Menos con una boca tan apasionada como la de Hao. Trato de resistirme a sus encantos, pero su beso me deja sin poder pensar, por lo tanto solo lo abrazo y le sigo el beso… La ultima vez que bese (la verdad es que fue el único e inolvidable 1er beso) fue a Ren, dos horas antes de su muerte… Abro grandemente los ojos y recuerdo que estamos… ¡encima de su cama! Este beso me esta recordando a Ren, pero ¿Por qué? Se supone que ahora me gusta el idiota de Hao, incluso le estoy respondiendo, pero súbitamente a mi mente llegó el chino. Y es que también ahora, con este beso, me estoy dando cuenta de que no puedo aceptar eso… La muerte de Ren… Aun estoy traumado con eso, ¡pero porqué! Si se supone que ahora quiero a Hao, ¿Por qué? Nuevamente a mi mente viene Ren, pero esta vez no solo su imagen, si no todos los recuerdos que he tenido con el… Aun no puedo aceptar que el haya muerto!

_  
**Amanecer sin ti  
es como no existir  
no lo entiendes  
es un castigo**_

Me separo súbitamente de Hao, este queda atónito, me paro, le doy una ultima mirada al Asakura que no entiende nada, agarro una parca (porque extrañamente se ha puesto a llover) y bajo corriendo las escaleras para desaparecer por la entrada de la pensión. Me pongo rápidamente la parca y corro hacia una dirección indefinida. Miro hacia mis alrededores, y miles de recuerdos llegan nuevamente a mi mente, todos relacionados con Ren, los tristes y felices momentos que viví con el, pero sobre todo, el mas triste y difícil momento de toda mi vida, que aun no puedo superar. Su muerte. Me doy cuenta de que estos dos años que he estado viviendo sin el han sido un castigo, un infierno, la nada misma. No he hecho nada, son dos años en vano. No salía, no comía, no bebía, no dormía, siempre miraba la cama vacía de Ren, con rastros de sangre, completamente desordenada como el la dejó la ultima vez que estuvo ahí. Y nadie la ha tocado, porque o si no yo me lo violaba de tanta imprudencia o cosas así que sentía. Ahora también me doy cuenta de que estos dos años no he existido, no he sido nadie, porque nadie ha querido que yo sea alguien. Y me doy cuenta de que yo morí junto a el, en el mismo momento en que el murió y en el mismo momento que el sangró hasta que no quedara sangre en su cuerpo, yo no respiré hasta que no hubiera oxigeno en mis pulmones. En esos momentos yo sentí una gran presión en mi pecho, la más fuerte que he sentido en mi vida, y aun no puedo creer que haya podido seguir "viviendo" tanto tiempo sin ti. Me doy cuenta ahora de que he llegado a la nada. Delante de mí, el río que une esta ciudad con la de al frente (que explícita), atrás mío, el cementerio, la ciudad, gente, cosas que no quiero ver ahora. Y casi inconscientemente, me saco la parca, el sweater, la ramera, los pantalones, los bóxer, las zapatillas, todo… me tiro al río. Quiero morir. Quiero estar contigo. Es preferible… Pues sin ti no soy nada.**__**

Hoy se cumplen 2 años ya, sin ti  
y aun sigo esperando que algún milagro ocurra

¿Aun estoy vivo? Mis pies no se mueven, mi cara esta ya debajo del agua, no me siento con las fuerzas de salir a flote, sin embargo, de pronto escucho una voz llamándome… ¿Hao? Desesperado, levanto una mano, indicándole que me estoy ahogando. Mis pies empiezan a reaccionar y se mueven de aquí para allá, mis manos también, pero mis esfuerzos son completamente en vano, mi cabeza no sale a flote. Cuando ya empiezo a perder la esperanza, siento un chapuzón a mi lado, Hao se tiro al río también para sacarme, me toma de la cabeza y comienza a nadar, mis pulmones respiran aire, no agua, estoy feliz. El Asakura me saca del agua y me queda mirando un buen rato, sonrojado hasta la ultima punta de su cabello. No entiendo el porque, hasta acordarme que hace pocos minutos me desvestí entero solo para morir como Ren murió. Me sonrojo al máximo y corro a ponerme algo, mientras que sonrío inútilmente. Luego de esperar un tiempo, para que la tensión desaparezca y podamos hablar sin preocuparnos de unas personas terceras que había por ahí, la comunicación comenzó a fluir por necesidad.

¿Estás bien?

Si

… ¿Lo dices enserio o es para que yo quede tranquilo al saber que cuando me de la vuelta no vas a sacarte toda la ropa y tirarte de nuevo al río?

… Lo digo enserio.

Bien…

Mis ojos miran el cielo, tan grande, tan azul, tan respetable… Esa palabra, sin saber porque, me recuerda a ti. Tu mirada siempre súper confiada, y una que otra vez… tranquila. Miro al Asakura mayor. Últimamente siempre esta preocupado de mi. Nuevamente miro el cielo. ¿Ocurrirá el milagro…?

**_  
Antes que salga el sol  
de pronto apareces tú..._**

♥≥ Flash back ≥♥

Me gustas, baaka

…¿Nani? OO

Lo que escuchaste… - El chino bajo su mano hasta donde supuso que estaba el pecho del ainu, y acerco su rostro a este. Horo, sin saber porque, tomo distancia. – Esta bien… Lo siento… Yo pensé que…

Ren…

¿Si?

… ¿Es verdad?

Claro que si… do'aho… /

Entonces, en ese momento, el de pelo celeste se abalanzo en contra del Tao, quien formando una relajada sonrisa en sus labios, lo tomo por la cintura para que no se desviara a algún otro lado. Aunque el Usui en un principio había tenido la idea de huir en esos momentos, lo que hizo fue acercar lentamente su rostro al de su compañero, y este, adelantándose, lo beso suavemente. Así, el chino encima del norteño, se besaron durante toda la noche… Y quizás que otras cosas hicieron ¬¬U

♥≥ Fin Flash back ≥♥

"Horo…" escucho, casi como un susurro. El mayor de los Asakura esta encerrado conmigo en la pieza que antiguamente compartí con Ren. El esta sobre mí, sonriendo placidamente mientras me besa el cuello, yo… solo me dejo querer. Sin previo aviso Yoh entra en la pieza y descubre a Hao con "las manos en la masa". Este, inmediatamente se sonrojó y se hizo a un lado, mientras que yo solo me siento y me abrocho lo poco que mi camisa alcanzo a estar desabrochada. Yoh nos mira con una cara de ingenuo (claro, como el es, no mas… Triste realidad) y pregunta si necesitamos algo. Mentalmente me digo que su hermano mayor necesita una buena ducha con agua bien helada ¬¬U. Al escucha el "No" proveniente de Hao, este sonríe, se despide y comienza a cerrar suavemente la puerta. Apenas esta se cierra, nuevamente siento un peso sobre mi, que mi camisa nuevamente se desabrocha (esta vez un poco mas abajo, hasta el pecho) y siento una… extraña sensación en mi cuello. En mi mente aparece una imagen de Ren. ¿En mi mente? Cuando miro a Hao, este (según mis ojos) ya no es mas Hao, si no que es mi chino. No se cual habrá sido mi cara, pero el Hao-Ren comienza a reír a carcajadas. Yo sigo con mi mirada ida, preguntándome si es o no es. ¿Ren? ¿Eres tú?

Ren…

¿Dijiste algo? – El Tao-Asakura detiene su difícil trabajo para levantar su cabeza y me mira desconcertado. Al ver esos ojos dorados que me encantan, solo sonrió, dándole como respuesta un "no"

No se exactamente que esta haciendo, pero eso que me esta haciendo me esta dando una sensación muy… difícil de describir. Siento como me sonrojo, como mis mejillas se vuelven moradas en vez de rojas y veo como el humo sale de mi rostro., mientras que un casi inaudible gemido sale de mis labios. Por la vergüenza, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y cierro fuertemente los ojos. Todo es blanco, menos un _algo_, una pequeña figura oscura, que si no fuera porque estoy medio "ido", diría que se agranda y se acerca, de una u otra manera. De pronto me doy cuenta que no es un "algo", si no un "alguien"… Y resulta ser que ese "alguien" es… ¡¡REN!

_**  
Pero es que amanecer sin ti  
no lo quiero para mi**_

¿Es cierto? ¿Es Ren? Si. Sus ojos, dorados como siempre, su pelo, largo y morado, su sonrisa, tan orgullosa y linda… ¿Quién mas en la faz de la tierra puede tener esas estupendas características? Siento que voy a explotar de felicidad. También siento que lagrimas caen por mis ojos, aunque como están cerrados no puedo hacer nada.

Ren…

Horo…

REN! – no se si es un espejismo o algo, pero la cosa es que me tiro encima de el, lo abrazo como nunca antes he abrazado a alguien, y sin poder soportarlo, lo beso con lo que siento que es dulzura y pasión desenfrenada. Y lo que me sorprende… El me devuelve eso y más.

Horo…

¿si?

Un silencio nos rodea. Siento que han pasado como dos horas en este "mundo", donde Ren y yo ya nos encontramos, nos besamos, nos deseamos, y donde el me tomó una vez mas . Estoy sentado entremedio de sus piernas, con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y el apoyando la suya en la mía.

Horo…

¿hum?

Tu… ¿Aun me amas?

Por supuesto.

Entonces te tengo que pedir algo.

Lo que tu quieras

… Olvídame…

Mis ojos se abren enormemente, no puedo creer lo que oí. ¿Qué lo olvide?

**_  
No lo acepto, es un castigo_**

Nan… ¿Naandee? ¿Qué te olvide? ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Lo que oíste, ainu baka.

¿Por qué me dices esto? – Esta vez es seguro. Siento una cascada de lagrimas bajar por mis ojos.

Horo…

No, Ren, respondeme! ¿Por qué me dices eso?

… Horo, yo… Estoy muerto.

Cierro los ojos. Esas palabras me hicieron volver a la dura realidad. Ren estaba muerto. Y yo lo sabia, lo se… Pero no acepto. No puedo aceptarlo. ¡Es un castigo! ¡De seguro que lo es! Abro los ojos, Ren me esta mirando. Al verlo, solo desvío la mirada. ¿Por qué lo puedo ver entonces? ¿Por qué el esta conmigo?

Si sé que estas muerto… - Murmuro casi inaudiblemente. Ya casi no siento mis fuerzas de tan triste que soy… - O por lo menos… Creo saberlo… Pero si en VERDAD estas muerto, Ren… ¿Por qué te puedo ver? – el chino me sonríe y trata de acercarse a mi, pero me alejo rápidamente, tomando distancia.

Horo, llevas dos años y dos días con 22 horas y 30 segundos (exactos) esquivando la vida real, sin vivirla, sin aprovecharla, solo porque yo no estoy.

¿Cómo que SOLO porque tu no estas? ¿Qué no entiendes que yo te quiero mas que nada en este mundo y que no puedo olvidarte maldito chino?

Horo… Tienes que vivir tu vida. No la desaproveches, como yo lo hice al suicidarme. Ya no me queda tiempo. Horo, me tengo que ir.

No… No te vayas, por favor…

Tu sabes que me gustaría quedarme mas que nada, pero… No puedo quedarme por más tiempo. Algún… Día… Nos veremos…

Y es así como Ren se aleja, se va por donde llegó, y todo se vuelve nuevamente blanco, y de una manera brusca abro los ojos. Todo esta oscuro. Estoy en mi pieza, esta claro. Que lo olvide… ¿Cómo pretende que lo haga? Oh, verdad que estaba con Hao! Enciendo una lamparita que esta al lado de mi cama, pero no veo al shaman del fuego. Seguramente debió aburrirse e irse. Miro hacia abajo, y me doy cuenta de que estoy tapado con su manta. Sonrío tímidamente.

_**  
Amanecer sin ti  
es como no existir  
no lo entiendes  
es un castigo  
**_

¡¡Buenos días!

…¿Horo? OO

¿Qué pasa Yoh? Quiero mi desayuno! RAPIDOOO! Muero de hambre TT

Es normal, luego de casi dos meses sin comer casi nada…

Nehhh… ¬¬U

Creo que Horo por fin recupero su estado de animo :)

Si… Ren tenía razón. Debo vivir mi vida, no echarme a morir por su muerte. Aunque por mi cabeza todavía ronda la idea… ¿habrá sido un sueño o habrá sido verdad? Yoh me da un bowl con cereales, y me sirve un té calentito. Hao se sienta al frente mío. Siento que mis mejillas se tiñen de un rojo fuerte… Miro inmediatamente hacia abajo, no se porque… Los nervios, jeje. Solamente sonrío cuando el me saluda. Pasa una media hora, estoy acostado junto a Anna viendo una teleserie mexicana muy buena (-) pero de pronto se apaga la tele!

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! – El BRAMIDO de Anna hace que Asakura Jr. venga prácticamente volando hacia nosotros.

¿Si Annita? – Una cara de terror. Eso es con lo único que puedo describir a mi amigo…

¿¿PAGASTE LA LUZ?

Cr… Creo que non, ejejeje….

¿¿QUE ESPERAS ENTONCES PARA IR A PAGARLA? ¡¡ESTOY PERDIENDO TIEMPO HERMOSO DE MI TELESERIEE!

Pe… Te…ngo que ha…cer el alm…uer…z…o?

Anna, si quieres yo puedo ir .

…- Ella da vuelta su cabeza hacia mí. - ¿Tu? – Asiento lentamente con la cabeza. Ella tiene fija una mirada intensa en mí. - ¡¡ENTONCES QUE ESPERAAAAAAAAAS! – Con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, salgo corriendo de la pensión, con el temor de que la Kyouyoma me viole ¬¬U

Reviso mis bolsillos y suspiro aliviado. Me ahorro una retada. Pensé que no había traído la plata, y hubiera tenido que volver a la pensión para ir a buscarle, y neeeh, obvio que no quiero volver a esa pensión sin primero haber pagado la luz con ese monstruo en la casona ¬¬U. Ya estoy. Al frente mío esta el negocio, pero me quedo inmóvil al ver a dos niñitos tomados de la mano, y mirándose de una manera que me hace sospechar pero que a la vez me hace suspirar… Ren…

_**  
**_

**Bueno, hasta aquí no mas llega el primer capitulo enfermo de aburrido. El próximo capitulo son como 3 párrafos mas así que no es mucho P. Bueno, nada que decir, ojalá les haya gustado P…**

**Saludines!**

**Riku-Chan…**

**_Baby, You Are All That I Want….(8)_  
¡Viva Chobits xD!**


	2. Al fin entiendo

**Amanecer sin Ti**

**AutorA:**** Kakashi.4ever**

**Último Capítulo.**

**Summary****: cap n2 Songfic Horo por fin entiende que no puede pasar toda su vida lamentando la muerte de Ren, y sabe que Hao está disponible para ayudarlo… ¿Pero es capaz Horo de aceptar AL FIN la muerte de Ren? Cápitulo final**

**Uf! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic :O Recuerdo que fue así como el primer fic que escribí, y desde ahí no lo actualizo xD. Bueno, será… Ojalá que la espera valga la pena, ¿no? xD Lo mismo digo xD. Y… Nada que decir. Perdónenme no haber actualizado antes… Es que… Tuve… problemas, ejem xD. Bueno, bueno, bueno, espero que les guste mucho, que les encante, y que me amen ) SI no, no importa, se hizo lo que se pudo xD**

**ADVERTENCIA(O como quieran xD):**** Hay una parte, casi al final, que es un poco ****LIME**** o.o … O sea hay una insinuación insinuosamente insinuosa, pero talvez les agrade, talvez no, sólo les aviso o.o XD**

**No olviden dejar ****un review**** con su comentario: ****Sea bueno, malo, excelente, pésimo****, etc… Yo acepto de ****todo**

**Horo****'s POV**

_**Si el texto es así…**_ --- "Párrafo" de la letra de la canción

"Si el texto está así" --- Diálogo, o si no, alguien que piensa en algo que dijo otra persona.

Si el texto es así… --- Es parte del texto

Si el texto es así…  --- Palabra o frase que resalta

**¡¡ENJOY IT!!**

_**Hoy se cumplen dos años ya sin ti  
sin escuchar tu voz...**_

Los sigo mirando, atento a cualquier acción que pudiera hacerme pensar algo distinto a lo que estoy viendo, mas eso es imposible, sobre todo después de que uno de ellos se acerca al otro y deposita un rápido beso en los labios del niño. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, al mismo tiempo en que entro al lugar, espero unos minutos y pagó lo más pronto posible la luz. Me demoré mínimo quince minutos. Después prácticamente corro hacia la pensión, y sin mirar a ni un lado, voy directamente a mi pieza, me encierro con llave, y me acuesto en mi cama. No sé nada más de mundo, pues me duermo.

Cuando despierto, es de noche, son las 12 de la noche, aún estoy en mi pieza, acostado en mi cama, mirando el techo. "Horo, llevas dos años y dos días con 22 horas y 30 segundos (exactos) esquivando la vida real, sin vivirla, sin aprovecharla, solo porque yo no estoy" Es tan difícil esta vida sin ti, Ren, me siento tan… no sé ni cual es la palabra… ¿Qué haré? Miro la cama de Ren, y… Nuevamente lo veo… Está mirando el techo, como yo hace unos momentos. Me siento en mi cama, y lo veo detenidamente. Si no hubiera tenido esa experiencia antes, creería que él en verdad está aquí, pero sé que no es real. Me paro, y me pongo a su lado. Él me mira y me sonríe. Le miro a los ojos, arrogantes como siempre, y siento que algo pasa entre mis dedos, específicamente sus dedos. No digo nada, y él tampoco. Nuevamente su vista se enfoca en el techo, y la mía en la ventana. Trato de romper el silencio. Si pudo hablarme antes, por qué no podría hablarme ahora, ¿no?

"Ren… ¿Por qué estás acá esta vez?"

No responde. Al darme cuenta, aún está mirando el techo.

"¿Me escuchaste?"

Nada. No dice nada, no muestra señas de que me hubiera escuchado. Quiero escuchar su voz…

_**  
Amanecer sin ti, es un castigo que yo no puedo aceptar**_

Me voy a mi cama y me acuesto a dormir. Al día siguiente, estoy con la cara empapada de lágrimas. Es estúpido. Ni siquiera sé porque esos lagrimones bajaron. Me limpio con una polera que está botada por ahí, abro la puerta y me encuentro cara a cara con Hao. Nos miramos, yo sorprendido, él serio. Quedamos parados ahí, sin decir nada, con la vista fija en nosotros. No sé que hacer. Al fin, le doy paso, y él entra a la pieza, cierro la puerta después de que él pasa.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Cómo estás?"

"¿EH?"

"¿Cómo estás?"

"… Bien…"

"No sé por qué no me convenciste"

"Porque eres un tonto"

"¿En verdad piensas eso de mi?"

"Si"

"Ah… Bueno"

Camina hacia la puerta y la abre. Antes de que se vaya, digo que lo siento. Él se detiene, me mira con una sonrisa y dice:

"¡Bueno!"

Entra nuevamente, mientras yo le miro con cara de 3 puntos suspensivos.

"Anoche… Te sentí llorar"

"Yo no me sentí"

"Estás loco"

"Lo sé"

Me mira con cara de felicidad, lo cual no me gusta mucho, pero no digo nada. Agrega.

"Y… Ya… ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a Ren?"

Abro los ojos. Me sorprende que toque el tema. No digo nada, mas miro hacia otro lado. Cruzo los brazos, y me apoyo en la pared.

"Entiendo. Lo siento…"

"No puedo creer aún que él no esté aquí. Su pérdida es un maldito infierno, y lo único que quiero es salir de él. Pero no puedo. Y pienso cada maldito segundo en él. En desastroso. A veces siento que esto es un castigo…"

No digo nada más.

_**  
No lo quiero para mí  
y no lo voy a aceptar  
y es un castigo estar  
sin tu amor**_

Él parece sorprendido, no dice nada, me mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Cuando por fin reacciona, mira hacia otro lado, y se empieza a rascar la cabeza. Agrego la última parte de mi frase.

"… Sin embargo, poco a poco lo voy superando, y me doy cuenta que no puedo vivir todo lo que me queda de vida sintiéndome mal por lo que pasó. Tengo que disfrutar mi vida como sea, aferrarme a ella. Ese fue el último deseo de Ren, y lo cumpliré. Seré feliz, por él. Me dijo que… Alguna vez me dijo que con tal de que yo fuera feliz, soportaría hasta que yo fuera feliz hasta con otra persona. Me… Me gustaría que esa persona… fueras tú"

Ahora si que estás sorprendido, y tanta sorpresa, hace que te vayas para atrás y te caigas. Sonrío un poco. Él se levanta, mostrando una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hermano, y se rasca nuevamente la cabeza. Creo que mi respuesta realmente lo dejó atónito.

"Yo… Horo-kun… Claro…"

Le sonrío, y me acerco a él, cuando llego a su lado lo abrazo. Siento como me rodea también con sus brazos, y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Siento también como el hombro de mi polera se moja un poco. No digo ni hago nada, y cierro los ojos mientras abrazo un poco más fuerte el cuerpo del Asakura mayor. Yo… ¿podré vivir realmente sin Ren? ¿Podrá Hao remplazarlo…?

_**  
Amanecer sin ti  
no lo quiero para mi  
no lo acepto, es un castigo**_

"Se… Seremos felices juntos, Horo, te lo prometo"

Mi mirada baja, y me separo un poco de él, quedando nuestra cabezas juntas. Él, con su mano, aparta un poco los pelos que tenía en la frente, y con su otra mano, me toma el hombro. Su cabeza se acerca más a la mía, y como supongo que me besará, cierro los ojos. Pero al sentir que su cabeza se va hacia arriba y no hacia abajo, abro los ojos sorprendido, y me doy cuenta que Hao me besa la frente. Estoy sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer, mientras Hao me mira. Lo abrazo nuevamente. Ren nunca hizo eso… Siempre nos tomábamos de la mano, nos insultábamos "cariñosamente" (como le llamábamos nosotros) o nos abrazábamos, pero muy pocas veces nos besábamos o algo así. Realmente Hao me sorprendió con esa muestra de afecto.

"Ainu Baka"

Me sorprendo, y le miro, él está sonrojado, sonriente y con los ojos cerrados. Dos lágrimas bajan de mis ojos y tiemblo.

"Eres un idiota…"

Él me sonríe más aún, y me responde…

"Lo sé"

Tímidamente me besa los labios. Como la vez anterior, veo a Ren reflejado en él, pero esta vez no me asusto, ni me desespero. Simplemente le miro… Hao es tan bueno, es especial y tierno… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de comparar con Ren? ¿Todavía... no acepto que él no está?

_**Amanecer sin ti  
es como no existir  
no lo entiendes  
es un castigo**_

Él me sonríe más aún, y me responde…

"Lo sé"

Tímidamente me besa los labios. Como la vez anterior, veo a Ren reflejado en él, pero esta vez no me asusto, ni me desespero. Simplemente le miro… Hao es tan bueno, es especial y tierno… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de comparar con Ren? ¿Todavía... no acepto que él no está?

_**Amanecer sin ti, sin tus besos mientras yo  
te sigo amando**_

Hao me lleva lentamente hacia la cama, y me tira suavemente hacia ella, mientras él se pone encima de mí. No hago nada. Me besa y me acaricia, yo simplemente me dejo querer. Yo aún amo a Ren… No puedo hacerle esto a Hao. Él ha sido tan amable y tan paciente conmigo, que no se lo merece. Pero yo también merezco una segunda oportunidad, ¿no Ren? Eso es lo que me querías decir, verdad… Ahora lo entiendo… Cuando me pediste que te olvidara no era porque estabas muerto… Me lo pediste porque me merezco ser feliz nuevamente y merezco una segunda oportunidad… Incluso si esa segunda oportunidad es con Hao, el hombre que tanto te desagradó mientras viviste… Ahora lo entiendo todo. Cuando vuelvo a "la vida real" me doy cuenta que aún estoy acostado, Hao a mi lado, tomándome por la cintura, y durmiendo. Sonrío, mientras deposito un beso en sus labios. Él también merece ser feliz. Incluso si yo todavía te sigo queriendo, Ren… Tengo que darle esta oportunidad a Hao para poder olvidarte, y cumplir tu deseo…

_**  
Es un castigo que yo no puedo aceptar**_

Cuando despierto, no hay nadie a mi lado. Me preocupo, por lo que me levanto inmediatamente, y miro hacia los lados, cuando lo veo. Fue tanta la alegría, que me faltó suspirar no más. Él me mira sonriendo, y mientras se saca la polera me dice:

"Pensaste que me había ido…"

"La verdad… si…"

"¿Por qué pensaste eso? ¿Ahora no soy digno de tu confianza?"

Río mientras él se acomoda en la cama para depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla, y después amarrarse el pelo. Mi mirada se pierde en su cuerpo sin cubrir, y me sonrojo al descubrirme haciendo esto, pues aparte de que es algo pervertido, estoy acostado en la cama de Ren, por lo que es un insulto hacia su memoria hacer eso justo en su cama ¬¬. Bueno, decido levantarme, y cambiarme de ropa, por lo que me saco la polera, y él también me queda mirando. Me sonrojo, pero hago como que si nada, y me pongo sin prisas otra polera encima. Casi al mismo tiempo Hao mira hacia otro lado y también se pone una polera. Me saco los pantalones sin pensarlo para ponerme unos shorts, pero antes de poder darme cuenta Hao me tiene sujeto por la cintura, de mi espalda. Al darme cuenta, me sonrojo fuertemente, pues siento un "pequeño bulto" proveniente de sus pantalones… No digo nada, pero está claro que él quiere decir o más bien hacer algo…

"Ha…Hao…"

Él no dice nada y me empieza a besar el cuello. No puedo negar que me gusta, pero estamos en la pieza que compartía con Ren, cosa que no encuentro muy agradable, así que trato de separarme sutilmente de él, inútilmente.

"Hao… No… Para…"

Se detiene. Me pongo los shorts, y lo miro. Se está poniendo sus pantalones, en silencio, y se limpia la cara. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, y él se pone claramente nervioso.

"Lo… Lo siento, yo no quería…"

"Shht… No importa… No es por ti… Es un problema mío… Con esta pieza… No te preocupes… Después podemos ir a tu pieza…"

Claramente te emocionas, y te sonrojas como nunca antes te haya visto, y con una sonrisa más grande que la propia Tierra.

"¡S-Si!"

Río. Hao sale de la pieza, llevando su ropa sucia, y yo miro hacia un lado. Sonrío, pues realmente estoy feliz. De pronto veo una imagen de Ren sonriendo, y desapareciendo. Va asintiendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, y casi puedo entender

"Lo conseguiste, Horo… Estoy feliz… Muy feliz"

Desaparece. Aunque él haya dicho eso… Aún me pregunto si… Lo podré aceptar…"

Salgo de la pieza, y me dirijo al comedor, dónde todo eso como hace dos años, aunque claro está… Sin Ren.

**  
FIN ****♥**


End file.
